Conventional motorized vehicles typically include a plurality of mechanical subsystems and various devices configured to control and/or monitor those subsystems. In general, the controls and gauges are physically connected to the mechanical subsystem they are associated with via a cable or wire. For example, in a conventional motorcycle, the clutch handle is physically connected to the clutch assembly via a clutch cable. Similarly, in a conventional motorcycle, the throttle handle is connected to the carburetor via a throttle cable. In addition, the gauges on a conventional motorcycle, such as the speedometer, the tachometer, typically include a control wire connecting the sensing portion of the gauge positioned proximate to a mechanical subsystem to the gauge display viewed by the rider. Other conventional motorized vehicles, such as riding lawn mowers and push lawn mowers, have similar physical connections between the controls/gauges and the associated subsystems.
One result of the physical connections required by most conventional motorized vehicles is that the cable and/or wire may be susceptible to increased damage if it is left exposed during use. Therefore, motorized vehicles are typically designed to provide a housing for the cable and/or wire as it runs from the control to the appropriate subsystem. For example, in a conventional motorcycle, the handlebars are configured in a continuous, hollow, tubular shape to provide a protective pathway through which to run the clutch cable and throttle cable from the controls to the clutch assembly and carburetor, respectively. Similarly, the control wires connecting the sensing portion of the gauge to the gauge displays may also be threaded through the handlebars to prevent damage.
Removing the physical connections between a control and a subsystem or between a gauge and a display may provide fabricators with the freedom to design new motorized vehicles, for example, new motorcycles with new types of handlebars that are not required to provide housing for cables and/or wires. Providing increased freedom in the fabrication of handlebars may enable the development of more aesthetically pleasing, aerodynamic, ergonomically improved, and/or lighter weight handlebars. Finally, removing the physical connections between a control and a subsystem or between a gauge and a display may provide increased options for customization of motorized vehicles. For example, users may choose completely unique components rather than being required to choose from a list of stock components. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a wirelessly controlled system to allow a user to control and/or monitor various subsystems.